


makeyourowndildo.com

by CanniCannibal, Mariesen



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bottom Tom, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Romance, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanniCannibal/pseuds/CanniCannibal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariesen/pseuds/Mariesen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>A simple Facebook update led Bill to an interesting website</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://s780.photobucket.com/albums/yy89/Mariiesen/Banners/?action=view%C2%A4t=makeyourowndildocopy.png"></a><br/><img/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mix and Mold

It was one of those nights when Bill had a few hours all to himself. He usually spent those in front of the TV with popcorn, but this evening he was browsing random sites just because he was bored. He was checking out the usual fan sites and stalking his secret Facebook profile, when all of a sudden an ad caught his attention. It was an ad for one of those _“make your own dildo”_ kits. 

This might sound weird and so unlike Bill, but lately he found himself in kind of a dilemma. 

He was used to getting off on a daily basis, but since they were going on tour within the next couple of months, his sex life would have to be put on a bit of a hold. Therefore, Bill actually found that website might just be the answer to his dilemma, since now he could bring a piece of his beloved boyfriend with him anywhere. 

So he quickly ordered one of the kits and as he clicked ‘confirm order’, he couldn’t help but smirk.

~ ● ~

The doorbell rang and Bill ran down the stairs, hurrying to get the door. He knew who it was. It was the mailman finally delivering his long awaited package. He quickly signed the delivery-note, wished the mailman a good day and ran up the stairs again to his bedroom. Ripping the package open, quickly getting his hands on the kit, he exclaimed, “Finally!” 

Staring at the kit, he quickly read what it said on the back: _“You leave it in there for about three minutes, pull it out, and then you have the mold. Then you pour in the soft rubber substance, let it sit overnight, pop it out in the morning, and you're good to go! - Tommy Lee”_

Well, that ought to be easy, he thought while searching for his scissors. Now he just had to figure out a way to get his boyfriend to do this and without him knowing what he was up to. So Bill sat on his bed pondering and tried to come up with the perfect plan. He was blank. Nothing came to mind; he was totally lost for ideas. 

“Crap,” Bill sighed.

“What’s crap?” A voice from the door. 

“Ehm... n-n-nothing,” Bill stuttered while trying to hide the kit. 

“That doesn’t sound like nothing. Are you hiding something from me, my dear Billa?” his boyfriend said while smirking and moving closer. 

Bill bit his lip and tried to think about anything he could say to keep the other boy out of the room just while he came up with that plan. But of course now the elder was curious. He moved up beside Bill who turned utterly red in seconds. 

“What’s this?” He looked surprised and Bill could hardly blame him. He took a deep breath. 

“Uhm... It’s a dare.” He could have slapped himself. A dare? How on earth was that going to be explained as a dare?! 

“Hun, did the G’s do this?” 

“Yes! Yeah, they dared me to get one of... Yours.” Bill bit his lip and looked down as red as a tomato. He knew for sure that if Tom bought it, he wouldn’t be able to say no. He of all people knew what the G’s could do if a dare wasn’t fulfilled. 

The elder twin just smiled, put his finger underneath Bill’s chin to make their eyes meet. He leaned in to lightly touch Bill’s lips with his own. When they parted, Tom just said: 

“What are we waiting for then?” 

~ ● ~

“Do I really have to be naked?” Tom asked with a nervous voice behind Bill. 

Bill picked up the paper again and read the first points of how to do this out loud again, _‘Mix molding gel with water and pour into molding tube. Then insert your penis into the molding tube and hold until it gels (60-90 seconds)’._

“Yes, you do, evidently.” He couldn’t hold back a tiny smile and bit his lip to prevent it from showing when he turned around. Tom just sighed and pulled his huge t-shirt over his head. Obviously he didn’t like the idea of having to strip naked and put some weird tube over his goods. 

“How the hell did they come up with that idea, anyway?” 

It was a small attempt to talk his way out of it. Bill came closer and took Tom’s hand. He had that look on his face; Tom couldn’t say no to that look. He wanted to be free of this, but he knew what the G’s would do to his brother if he didn’t deliver. And since it was only the two of them, Tom figured he’d better do as demanded. 

Bill held the tube in his other hand, just leaning in to kiss Tom lightly on the cheek. He let go of his brother’s hand to slowly and teasingly let it slide over Tom’s soft skin. Tom raised his hands to unbuckle his belt and let his pants drop to the floor. Bill looked down and smiled. Then he sat down in front of his brother. Their eyes met and as Bill let his tongue touch the tip, Tom leaned back and closed his eyes. 

“Fuck.” 

Bill knew instantly that he had made his beloved relax every muscle other than the one needed. He took in more and more of Tom’s dick, feeling how it got harder and harder. But he took it really slow, because he really only needed for Tom to be hard, nothing more. 

When he was satisfied, Bill pulled away and looked at his brother. 

“Ready?” 

“God, you’re so mean.” Tom almost lost his breath and Bill loved it. But they had something to do before he could get back to pleasuring his lover. 

“Yes, let’s do it.” 

Bill got up. Very carefully he helped Tom in placing the tube perfectly. Tom immediately got the chills. 

“Billa, it’s cold!” he whined, hoping to get his brother’s compassion. But Bill didn’t really seem to mind this. Actually, it seemed like he rather enjoyed seeing him like this. 

“Relax. You’ll be done in less than a minute.” Bill made his voice as sweet as honey and milk while gently placing kisses on Tom’s neck. That did the trick. Tom actually managed to last the full 90 seconds and still remain somewhat relaxed through the whole thing. 

When Tom was finally freed, he quickly grabbed a towel. Bill took over the tube and took it to the table where he carefully put it down. 

“Yuk, this is disgusting!” Tom exclaimed, trying to wipe away the molding gel. 

“Tomi, you won’t get it off with a towel. It’s dry now you’ll have to take a shower.” 

“Oh – Right. Of course, uhm... I’ll go do - that then.” With that he turned around and left Bill, who was all smiles when he was alone. 

The kit had come with a vibrator to insert, but Bill would wait until later for the good part. Now all he needed to do was to wait for the gel to dry completely. 

Meanwhile, he thought, he should go give Tom a reward for his efforts.


	2. Liquid rubber

He stripped naked and walked towards the bathroom with a smirk on his face. He had a feeling Tom might need a helping hand. He snuck into the bathroom almost revealing himself by laughing when he saw Tom’s silhouette through the glass. Tom stood frozen under the showerhead desperately repeating to himself, “It won’t come off, it won’t come off.”

Suppressing his laughter he snuck into the shower, pressing against Tom while saying, “I’ll help you get it off.” He made sure to press closer to Tom and suck a little on his neck. 

“B-B-Bill?” Tom stuttered. 

“Yes, of course it’s me, who else would it have been, Sillyhead?” Bill chuckled. 

Tom blushed. Bill smiled a crooked smile and slowly let his hands slide around Tom’s belly to lightly press against his twin. He knew Tom. He knew how much he hated to be dirty. You would be 100% sure that after a show, Tom was the first one to hit the shower, and the last one to get out. 

“Just relax.” Once again Bill made his voice like honey and this finally made Tom melt a bit. “Let’s get you nice and clean.” 

Bill loosened his grip and reached out to grab the soap. Tom sent him a shy smile when he slowly started to rub it on Tom’s skin. It made the little hairs there rise and Tom got goosebumps at the gentle touch. 

The younger twin took his time with the soap, making sure that every tiny bit of his brother was covered. He took special care of the – affected area. 

When he was satisfied, he turned up the heat and gently pushed Tom under the running water. Tom only looked at him as he was almost finished massaging the soap away. Tom was almost hypnotized by how carefully his brother worked to clean him off; he had barely moved since Bill had entered the shower. 

Bill kneeled, facing his brother’s manhood. He slowly kissed a trail from Tom’s hipbone to the base of his penis, making Tom shiver and groan. “Nnnnnggh.”

Bill let his pierced tongue trail from the base to the tip of his brothers erect penis, succeeding in making Tom moan.  
“Bill what are you doing?” Tom asked in a shy voice.

“I’m finishing what I started,” Bill said while smirking, before taking the head into his mouth and sucking.

“B-b-but what about you?” Tom struggled to get out. “Don’t you wanna get off as well?” 

Bill stopped what he was doing and rose to face Tom. 

“I never said I wouldn’t come as well, did I?” He smirked; his brother was so cute when being this shy. Tom hid his face in his hands. “Don’t hide.” Bill forced Tom’s hands away and kissed him before saying, “Tell you what, let’s finish up and move to the bed. How does that sound?”

Blushing a nice shade of red, Tom nodded a yes while looking down.

Bill made sure that all the gel and soap was gone before stepping out of the shower, offering a hand to Tom.

“Come on, let’s dry off a bit so the bed won’t get soaked,” Bill said with a smile before handing a towel to Tom.

Bill took his brother’s hand and led him to their bedroom. He could feel his brother’s nervousness and just pulled him close while whispering in his ear, “Just relax.” 

It had an immediate effect on Tom and he relaxed, letting his brother guide him to the bed. Bill straddled Tom and forced Tom to lie down before getting up, stripping them both of their towels in one swift motion. Straddling Tom again, Bill made sure that their erections didn’t touch. 

“Not yet, dear brother,” he thought, and smirked.

Bill leaned down and sucked on Tom’s earlobe, still making sure their erections didn’t touch. He started a trail with his tongue from his brother’s neck, down to his left nipple before putting it in his mouth and sucked, making Tom’s buck up and moan. “Mmm, Bill.”

Bill stopped what he was doing and placed his hands on Tom’s hips, making sure his dear brother couldn’t buck anymore before continuing, but this time with the right nipple.

“Biiiiill! Come on, this isn’t fair, you can’t expect me to lay still with you doing that,” Tom whined while trying to buck again.

“ _Au contraire_ , dear brother.” Bill wiggled his eyebrow and continued. “Remember that good things come for those who wait.” 

“Hmphft, ” Tom said, struggling to switch their position and failing hard. Bill was just too strong at the moment.

“Bad, bad Tomi!” Bill almost sang while moving his body lower to face his brother’s erection once again. “What did I just say? Tonight is my night and you know what that means.” Bill smirked

He just loved seeing Tom squirm. Oh yes, tonight would definitely be fun. He’d make sure Tom would come more than once, that was for sure. Smirking again, he continued. 

“So will you be a good boy or do I need to get the handcuffs?” Bill said/

“N-n-n-no I’ll be a good boy. Just please, Bill, do something,” Tom stuttered in a whiny voice.

“What do you want me to do?” Bill smirked even more; he just loved torturing his dear brother.

“J-J-J-Just something, anything, everything, pleeeeease,” Tom whined, squirming a bit more.

Bill took pity of Tom and sucked the head of his penis into his warm mouth, letting his tongue slowly trail from the head to the base and back, knowing Tom liked it that way. Keeping his eyes locked with Tom’s, he signaled for him to spread his legs and so he did, giving Bill some more space and a better view of what he was truly after. Still sucking on the head, he let one hand wander to his own neglected manhood, stroking himself and making himself moan. Replacing his mouth with his other hand. he started to stroke Tom.

“I need you on your stomach, is that alright?” he said in a loving voice, knowing his brother was in one of his shy moods.

“Y-y-y-yes,” Tom stuttered and turned around, making sure to place a pillow under his hips, raising his bum. He knew the reason why Bill wanted him to turn around and it made him shiver.

“Just relax, Tomi. It’s just me,” Bill said lovingly.

Tom froze a bit when he felt a hot breath on his lower back, but relaxed immediately when Bill started to massage the same place.

“Spread your legs a bit more,” Bill instructed and kept rubbing Tom’s lower back.

Tom did as told, giving Bill more space and better access to hiss rosy hole. Letting his tongue travel down his brother’s crease, Bill started to lick short licks across the hole, moaning from the taste, clearly making Tom shudder and moan uncontrollably.

“Bill, pleeeease! I need more,” Tom whined.

The sound of a bottle-cap opening indicated what was about to happen. Bill coated three fingers before circling Tom’s hole with a finger, making the older boy whine low in his throat. Putting pressure on the finger, testing the resistance, made it evident that Tom really wanted this. The finger slipped all the way in with little resistance and Bill immediately curled his finger, searching for that spot to make Tom moan and squirm uncontrollably.

“Biiiiill!” Tom screamed, squirming. “More, please, I’m ready, pleeease,” Tom whined.

Bill added a second finger to the first, making sure to hit his prostate over and over again. This made Tom loosen up faster than normal and he soon added a third finger, but this time taking it slower since he knew, from own experience, that this might sting a bit no matter how ready the bottom is.

Tom continued to moan and squirm and Bill knew he hadn’t hurt his brother, and therefore quickened his pace with his fingers, just waiting for Tom to say the magic words.

“Bill, pleeeease, I need you in me,” Tom whined in a shy voice.

“Anything my Tomi wants,” Bill said, pulling his fingers out and coating his erection, hissing at the contact. “Do you wanna turn around or?” Bill asked, knowing Tom usually wanted to be face to face when bottoming.

“Y-y-y-yes,” Tom stuttered, turning around, keeping the pillow under his lower back to make it easier for Bill and, of course, himself.

Bill hooked Tom’s legs over his shoulders, aligning his penis with Tom’s well-stretched hole.

“Ready?” Bill asked lovingly, waiting for the usual nod and when he got it, he slowly pressed through the ring of resistance and slid home. Bill looked down at Tom, making sure he hadn’t hurt him and when he saw no signs of discomfort his pulled out halfway only to press in again, making both of them moan.

Quickening his pace, Bill grabbed Tom’s neglected cock and started to stroke him while he kept pounding his sweet brother’s prostate, making the older brother moan and scream uncontrollably. Smirking to himself, he quickened his pace even more. He stopped stroking his brother’s cock for a second to help Tom get his legs down from Bill’s shoulders. This made the angle change a bit and Tom screamed louder. The change of position also made it possible for Bill to lean down and kiss Tom, asking for entrance by letting his tongue trail along his lower lip. Of course, Tom granted him entrance and their kisses immediately became more urgent, filled with lust and love, speaking all the words they couldn’t voice. 

Bill snuck his hands down between them and began to stroke Tom’s manhood again. “Are you close?” he asked, before kissing his brother again.

“Mmm, yes, so close,” Tom moaned, letting Bill kiss him again.

A few more thrusts and Tom came hotly between them, moaning his brother’s name.

“Tooooom,” Bill moaned, and came harder than he had in a long time, spilling his seed inside his brother and pulling out slowly so Tom wouldn’t feel any discomfort. Bill flopped down besides Tom, pulling him close, knowing his brother would need cuddles.

The two of them cuddled close, just listening to each other’s slow breathing and heartbeat and that’s how they fell asleep. 

Waking up an hour later, Bill remembered that he had a project to finish. Sneaking out of bed, he went to the kitchen to finish the molding process. He read the instructions carefully and took his time getting the liquid rubber exactly right, finishing the toy off with the tiny vibrator that had been included. Now all he could do was to wait, and that he would do in bed with Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Canni felt a bit uninspired while trying to write on this chapter and I had to take over, so this is mostly written by me (Mariesen)


	3. Permanent replica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to 2 of our friends :)

Bill woke up early. Normally he’d sleep for hours, but this morning he woke when a thick line of sun reached his face. Tom was, of course, still sound asleep and noticed nothing. Bill smiled a bit; looking at Tom’s face made him feel so peaceful and so happy that he had no words. 

He loved Tom more than anything in the entire world and even though they knew it was wrong, they lived their relationship as they wanted to. They didn’t care about what other people thought. What was wrong for other people was so right for the Kaulitz twins. 

Tom had fallen asleep in Bill’s arms, making it almost impossible for Bill to get out of bed without at least disturbing his beloved brother. But then again, Bill knew how deeply his brother slept; he probably wouldn’t feel a thing.   
He decided to take the chance and slowly got out of bed. He made his way across the floor to grab their towels from the night before and headed to the bathroom to have a quick shower. When he felt the hot water run over his body, his thoughts went back to the night before and how much he had enjoyed it. Tom had been so insanely adorable, Bill couldn’t help but smile and feel warmer. 

After getting clean, he returned to bed and cuddled back with the elder twin, still in his dreams. They spent all day there. With the exception of Tom not being able to resist the urge to take a shower himself when he finally woke up..

~ ● ~

“Just dig in,” Helen smiled.

“Will do” Georg and Tom exclaimed almost at the same time. 

They got up and went to the huge table with all the goods. Bill stayed for a few moments, unable to take his eyes off his older brother; he was looking so good tonight! And they hadn’t been alone more than a few moments since they started touring. They had only had the time for s few kisses, nothing more. 

Naturally, Bill was frustrated with the lack of intimacy and privacy, he really _needed_ Tom a lot more than he was getting right now. To add to his frustration, he hadn’t had any time to try out the handy little toy he had gone to so much trouble to make.

But he had to push those thoughts away for now. They had just played a huge concert very successfully in Padova, Italy, and now everyone was exhausted. They just needed something to eat and then they most likely were all going to go to bed. Even though they were off the next day, Bill knew they were all too tired to do anything else.

When the queue was shorter, Bill took his plate and headed towards the catering line. He filled his plate and bit his lower lip in an attempt to push away the growing lust he had for his twin at that moment. He didn’t really succeed. He turned his full attention on eating, actually succeeding pretty well - right until dessert, that is. 

Sitting right across from Bill, Tom had finished eating and had gone to get a huge bowl of ice cream. He ate slowly, making it almost impossible for Bill to NOT look at him.He licked the spoon carefully with every bite, every now and then catching Bill’s gaze. It was very clear that Tom was in his dominant mood; he told Bill every time their eyes connected. 

Bill caught himself staring more than once. 

After the fourth time, Bill knew he had to leave. The looks were getting to him, he _had_ to have Tom. Now.   
But seeing as they hadn’t had the time to be together for more than a few moments the last month, the chances of that happening tonight weren’t exactly high. 

He had gotten to his feet before he knew it and all of a sudden every pair of eyes was on him. He had no idea what to say; all he could see were Tom’s chocolate ones resting on him. Bill knew Tom could tell what he was thinking. 

“I... Uhm... Excuse me.” 

Without any further explanation, he left the table..

“What happened?” Georg asked to both Gustav and Tom, continuing with, “He always has dessert, this is so unlike him.”   
Georg quirked his eyebrow and stared at Tom.

“Maybe he’s sexually frustrated?” Gustav asked, laughing a bit, but the laughter soon stopped.

“Tom?” Gustav waved his hand in front of Tom’s face. “Earth to Tom. Hello!”

“Huh?” Tom said, blinking. “Ehm, how the hell should I know if he’s sexually frustrated?!” Tom continued.

“Oh, come on, Tom, think about it,” Gustav started and continued, “We’ve been touring for a month and when have you two had the time to do more than kiss? Heck, I’d be frustrated if I were Bill, luckily I know how to take care of myself.” Gustav wiggled his eyebrow and laughed.

Tom froze. “Bill never takes care of himself,” he stated.

“Are you sure, Tom? The guy must need some sort of stimulation? You can’t expect him to just wait for the right time to let you take care of him,” Gustav said, and Georg nodded in agreement.

“But he doesn’t own a dildo and he told me that fingers won’t do it anymore. That’s why he needs me to take care of him,” Tom said, and suddenly realized something.

“Ey, you guys didn’t give him that dare,” Tom stated. “That sneaky little bastard.” 

“What are you talking about? What dare? Hello, speak German for once,” Gustav said

“Nevermind, you guys, excuse me, I have something to take care of,” Tom said, getting up from his seat and walking slowly towards an elevator to take him to a certain person.

~ ● ~

Finally alone in the elevator, Bill let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He had to do something about that bump, still growing in his pants. He kept seeing Tom’s tongue lick the spoon, which only made his frustration grow.

He almost ran to his room, unlocked the door, and entered. 

He took off his shirt on the way to his suitcase, where he found the perfect replica of his lover’s dick and the bottle of lube he always had with him. Quickly heading for the bed, he quickly threw the lube and replica on it and started to unbuckle his belt. When he finally got his pants down around his ankles, he sighed out in relief. Those pants were so damn tight; he needed some air when he was in this ‘condition’!

It didn’t take many seconds for his boxers to follow. 

Bill let his hand slide down and slowly started to stroke himself.

“Mmh!” 

This was definitely what he needed, a nice long session with his hand, the replica and of course his favourite brand of lubricant. The only thing that could have made this better was Tom, but for now this would have to do.

Bill lay down fully on the bed, making sure to prop a pillow under his lower back, making it easier for himself to reach below his balls and slowly began circling his entrance with a finger.

A low sigh of pleasure left Bill’s lips and he opened the lube, knowing he would need it to continue his plans. Retracting his fingers, he poured some lube onto them, making sure they were nicely covered before slowly moving his hand back behind his balls to his neglected entrance. 

Pushing a finger past the initial resistance he immediately crooked it, nailing his spot dead on, causing a deep moan to leave his lips.

“Nnngh, fuck.”

Not long after the first finger, he added a second one, causing him to shudder. It felt so good; it had been so long since he was last penetrated and he hadn’t even got to the good part yet. This was all foreplay, or should one say preparation, for what was coming soon. 

Bending his knees, he slowly added the third and last finger, hissing a bit. It burned, but it was still good. He just had to find his spot again. Moving a little, his found his prostate, making himself scream in pleasure.

“Hooooooly...”

Continuing his slow pace for a while, making sure he was nice and ready, he extracted his fingers with an audible pop, he turned around on his hands and knees. This was how he preferred to be penetrated; it always made him go wild and the angle was always right. He found the replica and started to coat it with the lube, almost regretting not making two of them, just so he had one to look at while using the other.

Bill slowly reached behind himself and aligned the dildo with his needy entrance, slowly pushing it in.

“Mhmm,” Bill moaned lowly, while pushing the toy all the way in. “Shiiiiiiiit.” He couldn’t control himself anymore, this felt so good. Just what he needed. 

He slowly grabbed for his cock and started to jack off at the same pace as he was plundering the dildo into his entrance, causing shudders and moans; he wouldn’t last long that was for sure. 

Bill closed his eyes and started to think of Tom, thinking about how he wanted the toy to be him. Well technically it was him, just not the real living Tom. He imagined Tom fucking him so hard he couldn’t stop screaming, just like he’d done the morning before they left for the tour.

“Fuck, Tom, harder,” Bill screamed, quickening his pace.

~ ● ~

Exiting the elevator, Tom felt his heart starting to race. Now he was only a few feet away from Bill’s door. Before even being all the way there, he could hear the pounding and moaning from inside. Tom instantly felt a tingling sensation beneath his belt. Yeah, that was definitely Bill.

He opened the door slowly, completely stopping in his tracks when he saw Bill. He had of course expected that Bill to be in the middle of what he was, but he hadn’t prepared for it to be like _that_. 

Bill was on all fours, with one hand on his hard cock and the other working the familiar toy at his entrance. 

“Yes! Yes, just like that,” he moaned loudly, and it seemed like he was so deep in his fantasy that he didn’t even notice Tom enter. He didn’t feel Tom’s eyes burning into him or hear the door open; he didn’t hear how Tom moaned and bit his lip. 

It felt like Tom got sucked into the fantasy. It only made it much better that Tom had the best view from where he stood. He didn’t have to move or disturb his brother. 

From the way he moaned, Tom could tell his lover was close.

“Oh god yes, Tom!” 

That was it. The second he heard Bill moan his name, Tom knew he couldn’t just stand there any longer. The sensation of that one sound made him moan and tremble. 

He bit down hard and walked towards the bed. Gently batting Bill’s hands away, he kneeled close to his brother. 

“L-Let me do that.” He cleared his throat. Bill looked at him in surprise.

“I’m so close, Tomi.” 

Tom leaned down and pressed his lips against Bill’s milky skin before whispering, “Don’t worry, love. I’ll be sure to have you coming within 10 seconds.” This almost sent Bill over the edge right away. But he, too, bit down hard and closed his eyes. Part of him wanted Tom to pull out the toy and fuck him himself, but another part didn’t want to stop now. He was _that_ close and it would take some time for Tom to be ready. 

He soon knew that he wasn’t going to get the choice. Tom clearly knew what to do. 

Without a single word, Tom grabbed the toy and slid it out slowly. Just before pulling it out completely, he suddenly thrust it in again. 

“Fuck!” Bill couldn’t get anything out, he was left moaning something incoherent while Tom increased the pace and just pounded harder and harder. 

Suddenly out of nowhere, Tom pulled the toy out. He didn’t continue, he just bit his lip and tried to control his breath. 

“You… You never got that dare, did you?” Tom was turned on, no doubt about it. And he knew Bill was at that spot where he’d do anything if Tom just promised to finish and let him come. 

“Please… No. I didn’t, but... Fuck, Tom, please!” Bill whined and it sent those sensations right back into Tom’s pants. He loved the power he had over his brother, loved seeing him like this. 

“God, you make me want to fuck you so hard.” Tom’s voice cracked. 

He needed some attention badly. Bill wasn’t the only one who was frustrated by their current situation. They had zero privacy and, of course, Tom had missed being able to depend on his brother when he was in the mood. But as soon as they couldn’t, he simply _needed_ Bill a lot more than usual. 

“Then do it!” Bill’s voice brought Tom somewhat back to reality. In truth, Tom couldn’t really believe they were doing this right now. Bill moaned so loudly, they could probably hear him downstairs despite the fact that they were several floors above the restaurant. 

“Fuck, Tom please! I’m so close…!” 

This finally made Tom move. But he wasn’t really done torturing his beloved. Very gently he let his tongue caress his brother’s needy entrance. This made Bill almost scream out in pleasure. 

Tom continued this treatment just a tiny bit longer, pushing Bill that much closer to the edge of insanity before he finally gave in and reached for the toy again. 

This time, Tom didn’t give Bill a warning prior to thrusting it deep into his neglected entrance. 

“Mmmm!” The younger’s voice was hoarse from all the screaming and he was shaking now. Tom could tell his knees were about to give in and he had given up on staying up on all fours. 

Tom quickly set the pace as fast, hard and deep. It only took a few hard thrusts before Tom recognized the sounds coming from the other. Right then he moved closer to his brother’s ear and said, “That’s it... Come for me, brother.” 

And so he did. Bill screamed out Tom’s name, cursed and groaned louder than ever. He came harder than he’d ever thought possible and right there, he didn’t give a fuck about if anyone heard. It didn’t matter, because Tom had made him come so hard barely even touching him! 

Seeing his lover in that much ecstasy almost pushed Tom to the edge. He had to bite down hard on his pierced lip and force himself to keep moving to make sure Bill got as much pleasure as possible. A moan escaped his lips the moment Bill came though, but Tom was pretty sure his twin didn’t notice. 

After such an intense orgasm, Bill completely collapsed on the bed, trying to catch his breath. It was all too clear that all those frustrations he had kept to himself suddenly evaporated into the intensity of that orgasm. 

Seeing Bill like that just made Tom need release even more and before he knew it his hand found its way down to the bump in his huge pants. Stroking it made him moan lightly. Still with the image of Bill in that much pleasure, he closed his eyes and leaned back in the bed. 

“Fuck...” 

He didn’t even notice that Bill had gotten up and kneeled next to him. Suddenly, Tom felt a pair of hands tugging on his shirt. Without thinking clearly, he just obeyed and let his brother pull it over his head. It disappeared to the floor and Bill quickly unbuckled his belt and slowly started to pull his pants down, along with his boxers. 

The friction from those touches made the elder shiver and buck back in the bed. 

With only one look, Bill told his twin how he wanted this to go on. Just placing Tom’s hand at the base of his rock hard cock, Bill made sure Tom started to move. Bill knew that Tom needed to get off and that he wasn’t supposed to tease him… that much. 

As Tom started to build up a rhythm, Bill waited just a few moments before he gently let his tongue caress Tom’s skin right at the tip. 

“Fuuuuuuck, Bill.” 

The younger fully enjoyed the sounds he received from this treatment. Tom was close; there was no doubt about that. Right then Bill decided to use that little trick he always did when he wanted to control when his brother was going to come. He took in the head and pressed his tongue-stud at that special point underneath, making Tom see stars. He came hard into Bill’s mouth, screaming for god and his beloved. 

Tom had never felt an orgasm like when Bill did that! 

Bill swallowed every bit and pushed away the bottle of lube before moving to cuddle with his twin. 

Tom was completely out of breath but the look they shared said everything. They didn’t need to say ‘I love you’. Both of them knew. 

And Bill was pretty sure this wasn’t the last time they’d use that replica.

~ The end ~


End file.
